The Pillar and the Foundation
by Aki Rei
Summary: What does ore sama hate most of all? Of course, it's being oneupped by his rival, Tezuka! So when he hears that Tezuka has his Pillar of Seigaku, he fights back with his own Foundation of Hyotei! AU, MomoRyo, Golden Pair
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Pillar and The Foundation

**Author/s:** Woohoo! A collaboration from Aki Rei and ice krystahl! And it's our first Prince of Tennis fic too..

**Warning:** Aki Rei: This is Y-A-O-I.

ice krystahl: And Momo is a star!

Aki Rei: Whatever. So if this stuff don't float your boat, shoo! Go away!

ice krystahl: Yeah! And Momo- chan- sempai is a STAR!

Aki Rei: And this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

ice krystahl: Which means we just playfully changed the original story, and put Momo in Hyotei!

Aki Rei: Everything else, it's the same.

Ice krystahl: Yeah, and MOMO IS A STAR!

Aki Rei: I think they got that by now.

**Pairings:** Aki Rei: MomoRyo, could be Golden Pair, and whatever struck our fancy.

ice krystahl: So be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

There are a lot of things that ore-sama doesn't like. For example, ore-sama hates the hot weather, because it makes me perspire a bit more than usual, and it ruins ore-sama's perfectly charming aura. Ore-sama also dislikes not having Kabaji around, especially when the time calls for a serious 'snap-usu!' situation. In fact, there are so many things that I do not like… And I really don't feel like divulging you all of it. It takes too much of ore-sama's time and effort. I'll just tell all of you when I feel like it.

But if there is one thing that ore-sama doesn't like above all others – it's being one upped by my rival, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I've spent the better half of my junior high snooping and spying on that rival of mine. My motto, ore-sama shall tell you, is this: 'Whatever Tezuka Kunimitsu does, ore-sama does too but ten times better'. Ore-sama doesn't want to be accused of being a copy cat after all.

But of course, ore-sama doesn't do that menial thing on my own. I've got servants to do that for me. And no, I'm not talking about Kabaji. Who would bring ore-sama's things around campus? Who would say yes to my every question? So of course, another lucky lackey had that job. And he's walking towards me right now.

I shake my head daintily. I had told that man a thousand times over not to approach me in tennis practice. What if someone overhears our conversation? That would so tarnish my hard- earned reputation and image.

I discreetly look around me. Shishido-Ohtori and Oshitari-Mukahi are playing in court A; Jiroh is sleeping on the bleachers; Hiyoshi is in court B terrorizing a few freshmen; Kabaji is right beside me, not that he's got anywhere to go besides… besides right beside me. The newcomer, ore-sama forgot his name, is nowhere to be found. There is no one around the vicinity. I sigh slightly through my nose and beckon the attention- grabbing, hooded man closer. Really. Who would wear a hoodie at this time of the day?

"Got news for me?" I ask in a low voice. No harm in being cautious at all, don't you think? The man nods eagerly.

"I have very interesting news, young master." I raise an eyebrow elegantly. Tezuka still have something up his sleeve? I wait for the man to divulge at once, but he seems to think that prolonging the news would be best. I roll my eyes.

"What is it?" Ore-sama asks at last.

"Tezuka had just appointed someone to be the Pillar of Seigaku!" The man says in a hushed but excited voice. Ore-sama did a double take. Pillar of Seigaku?

"You mean the next captain?" I clarify. Ore-sama doesn't want to get the wrong idea after all. My servant shakes his head.

"I'm not sure if he's assigning him as the next captain already – since he's still a freshman, but I know that this pillar business has something to do about being the team's main source of strength." I knit my eyebrows together.

"Some sort of inspiration, maybe?" I ask yet again. The servant nods slowly.

"Yes. Someone to look up to; draw strength and inspiration upon... Someone who would lead the team..." Sudden realization dawned on ore-sama. I snap my fingers together.

"I get it! Thanks for the information. You may go now." I say quite happily and then promptly turn my back on the man. Gears have started to work on ore-sama's brain and he does not want to be interrupted in the middle of a brainstorming. From the corner of my eyes, I see the man leave in a hurry and Kabaji shielding me instinctively from the sun and prying eyes.

"Kabaji…" I say slowly when I formulated a plan at last.

"Usu?"

"We need to find someone to be like ore-sama in the future, for the future of Hyotei…"

"Usu."

* * *

Ore-sama's brain is starting to hurt from too much pondering. This task of finding the next me is _so_ exhausting. There is absolutely no one in the Hyotei team who can possibly be up to par with the brilliant, shining and oh- so great skills of ore-sama, and add to that the fact that no one can be as charming as I am. I sigh my depression away as I survey the potential candidates to be the next ore-sama.

Shishido, Mukahi, Oshitari, Jiroh and Kabaji are all out of the list. They're third years and will be graduating come the end of the school year. That left with me with either Ohtori or Hiyoshi.

Ohtori is too nice. I don't think he can whip the asses of the Hyotei team in to shape. He'll be like – 'Can you please train harder?' or 'Please do your best' all the time. With the egos of the Hyotei students, I don't think anyone will listen to him. Hiyoshi, on the other hand, is a possibility since the guy has this take charge personality. No doubt that he can order the students around. I can definitely see him bullying and bitching his way to properly train the Hyotei team. He's kind of good too with that style of his. But he doesn't have the charm that ore-sama has! I don't think that he even have this so called charisma!

Ore-sama sighs. This is just impossible. He will never be able to show Tezuka up if he doesn't have a prodigy of his own! This is just too depressing… Ore-sama had given up all hope when he notices a commotion at the entrance of the court.

"Ah, Momo! You're late again!" I hear Mukahi scream loudly. Really, that guy has no classy bone in his body. That is if he has any bones at all, given that impossible acrobatics he prides himself in. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." I hear someone say in a laughing voice. Ore-sama perks up when he hears that voice. It's the voice of the new comer! As I recall, he's in his second year and had just transferred to Hyotei Gakuen. He is exceptionally good at tennis and had made the regulars in no time. The guy is also friendly. Or shall I say too friendly! He's friends with the first years, buddies with his own age and treated as a special kouhai by his seniors.

"What's the reason this time, huh Momo!" Mukahi asks this 'Momo' in a challenging voice. The red head sounds stern but his eyes are smiling.

"Ah Mukahi-sempai, I have a perfectly good reason this time!"

"Really? Is it as reasonable as the last time?" Oshitari asks sarcastically as he comes up behind his doubles partner. 'Momo', the name that ore-sama's magnificent brain struggles to analyze, scratches his head.

"What! Feeding myself was a perfectly good excuse!"

"Ha! Maybe for you! So, what's the excuse now?" Mukahi huffs airily.

"Well, there's this special occasion my friend celebrated that I couldn't get out of early…"

"What occasion?"

"Hmm, well this friend of mine is rarely happy you know? Scowls all the time. But he's so happy today that I couldn't resist treating him to burgers…" Mukahi laughs as Oshitari chuckles. 'Momo' looks confused at the reaction of the two.

"What now!"

"Are you sure it's for your friend? Sounds to me like you just wanted to grab some food yourself." Oshitari says as he holds back another wave of laugh. 'Momo' huffs at this.

"Of course not sempai! You're too mean! Hmmp…" 'Momo' finally turns his back on the two goofballs and made a beeline for Ohtori and Shishido. A moment later, the three of them are exchanging words and then suddenly laughing together, slapping each other's backs.

Ore-sama then spied a group of freshmen coming inside the court. Watching closely, I saw that the moment they caught sight of this 'Momo', they all ran towards him screaming, "Momo- chan- sempai!" as if he was Santa Claus clutching a bag of goodies and gold tennis rackets.

Ore-sama raises an eyebrow at this. Looks like someone in the Hyotei team has a charisma that could rival his own brilliantly, shining one! But of course, it is but a light shade compared to his own.

Ore-sama raises his hand to call Kabaji. He needs someone to back him up when he convinces this 'Momo' to be the '**Foundation of Hyotei'**. Ore-sama refuses that his prodigy be called the Pillar too… He does have some originality, after all.

* * *

t.b.c

* * *

Aki Rei: Ore- sama is so haaawwwtttt.

ice krystahl: Of course he is, but Momo is way haaawwwttteeerrr!

Aki Rei: O- kay.

ice krystahl: What do you have against Momo! WHAT!

Aki Rei: Nothing… (whistles innocently)

Aki Rei and ice krystahl: R & R please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** _The Pillar and The Foundation_

**Author/s:** _Woohoo! A collaboration from Aki Rei and ice krystahl! And it's our first Prince of Tennis fic too.._

**Warning:** _**Aki Rei:** This is Y-A-O-I._

_**ice krystahl**: And Momo is a star!_

_**Aki Rei:** Whatever. So if this stuff don't float your boat, shoo! Go away!_

_**ice krystahl:** Yeah! And Momo- chan- sempai is a STAR!_

_**Aki Rei:** And this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!_

_**ice krystahl:** Which means we just playfully changed the original story, and put Momo in Hyotei!_

_**Aki Rei:** Everything else, it's the same._

_**Ice krystahl:** Yeah, and MOMO IS A STAR!_

_**Aki Rei:** I think they got that by now._

**Pairings:** **_Aki Rei:_** MomoRyo, could be Golden Pair, and whatever struck our fancy.

**_ice krystahl:_** So be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

Chapter 1

Momoshiro never thought that he'd ever fit in with the crowd of Hyotei Gakuen. First of all, he knew that this school was known to be _the_ school for the kids who belong in the high- society circle. Although his family was far from being labeled street bums, it is also true they were no Hiltons either. Indeed, his first week in his new school was pure hell. Every person he tried to have a conversation with either showed their nose at him or ignored him completely.

This had troubled him, because as far as memory goes, Momoshiro had no problem making friends. He was outgoing and funny. Plus, he wasn't that bad- looking too. People liked him… no. People _loved_ him! But apparently, people in Hyotei Gakuen were a different kind of people in itself. He had never seen so many stuck up brats before. Snobby kids here, snobby brats there… They just seemed to multiply right before his astounded eyes.

He even came to the point where he was seriously considering switching to another school. Truth be told, he really didn't want to go to Hyotei in the first place. The only reason why he was here in this God- forsaken school was that his mother had forced him to do so.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Takeshi, I want you to enroll at Hyotei Gakuen."_

_Momoshiro threw up the milk he was drinking. "Hyotei Gakuen! But-"_

"_Well, honey, they have a good reputation for rearing great tennis players. I just want your genius to show!" His mother practically cooed into his ear while pinching his cheek lovingly._

"_But Mom! I don't think I'd like to go to Hyotei! In fact, I was thinking of getting into Se-"_

"_No buts, baby, Hyotei it is." _

"_BUT MOM!" Momoshiro exclaimed loudly, knocking over a chair in his haste to stand up._

_Bad move._

_His mother had mistaken it as a sign of rebellion, and faster than Momoshiro can say 'tennis'- his mother had already slapped her hand on the table and he knew at that exact moment that the conversation was over._

"_Takeshi Momoshiro! If you don't enroll in Hyotei Gakuen, you will never, ever eat or even see a single dessert for your whole junior high life!"_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Damn him and his bottomless pit of a stomach. If it wasn't for his damned appetite, he would've put his foot down, fought tooth and nail with his mother about going to Hyotei Gakuen. But no…! He just had to say yes the moment he heard no desserts for the rest of his junior high life. Even Momo himself had wondered why his stomach had a mind of its own. It just takes over his brain at certain times.

But it's no use crying over spilt milk now. So Momoshiro had decided to at least check out the tennis club. Just to see for himself if it really was as great as he heard it to be. He made his way to the tennis club the moment his last class was dismissed. He was surprised when he realized that at least half of his class was heading towards the tennis club too.

He didn't let his surprise show at first. He reasoned with himself that tennis at this school was popular and so the number of students wanting to be a member. Perfectly logical, even to Momo. But when he reached the tennis courts, Momoshiro's jaw dropped at what he saw. There were at least 200 hundred members of the club! How was he supposed to get promoted to be a regular with this number of competitors! What was his mother thinking!

He must've looked ultra pathetic because next thing he knew, there was a red headed guy laughing his ass off while pointing at him. Next to him was a tall guy with round glasses who was smirking confidently. Momoshiro being Momo, got irritated at this.

"_What are you laughing at!" He demanded of the red headed guy, who was now currently rolling on the ground in laughter. He got ignored and Momo's irritation level upped another notch. He turned to the other guy who was still wearing that damned smirk on his face. _

"_What is so funny!" He asked yet again his voice raising an octave._

"_You." The guy simply said while shrugging his shoulders. Momo saw red and blew smoke through his nose. _

"_Why you…"_

"_Hey, do you play tennis?" The red headed guy asked him in a straight face, all previous smiles and laughter gone without a trace. Momo took a step back. He recovered that fast!_

"_Uh, yeah." He stammered the words out. He can't believe the people in this school! All of them were eccentric!_

"_Want to play a game with me?" Momoshiro nodded dumbly and automatically. He was confused, really. But a game is a game - and Momoshiro is everything and competitive. _

Momoshiro lost that game, but in such a small margin only. His opponent was impressed with him and so was the other guy. So the two had dragged him to their captain, who turned out to be a mega diva, and recommended him for a chance in the regulars' spot. The captain sighed demurely, before saying that if 'Oshitari' said so, then it was alright with him too.

Momoshiro later learned that the red headed guy was Mukahi Gakuto and that the guy with the round glasses was Oshitari Yuushi. They were a doubles team and highly respected regulars. They were the first friends Momo had made in Hyotei. And that had made Momo happy, because he finally had a reason to stay in the school.

Momo had participated in the competition for a regulars spot. It seems that even to participate in this competition was cutthroat. Not all 200 members were to participate. Only a handful was chosen to be given the chance. Momo realized that this was the recommendation Gakuto-senpai and Oshitari-senpai were talking about.

He won all of his games except the one with Shishido-senpai. But it was enough for Momo to land a regulars spot. Ever since then, Momo had been peers with the guys in his class and was popular enough to be greeted by other members of the club too. And being the nice guy that Momo is, he forgot that he had once been snubbed by the same people who were now clamoring to be his friend.

All of that was in the past now, and finally, he was able to feel thankful that his mom had sent him to Hyotei Gakuen. He'd made it to the regulars, enjoyed the games and competitions and especially had Gakuto-senpai to bully into buying him burgers.

"So Momo, how was the move you were working on?" Oshitari asked Momo who was woken up from his reverie. Momo scratched his head.

"Well, I'm still hitting some snags in the timing…" Gakuto was about to butt in the conversation when he was distracted.

"Atobe-buchou! What's up?" The red head asked their captain who was sauntering his way towards them with Kabaji in tow. He noticed that their captain was looking kind of different today.

In all his time with the tennis club, Gakuto had never seen their captain looking so joyful and interested in something. His eyes had this sparkly glow in them that Gakuto hadn't seen before. He was thankful that those eyes weren't trained on him. Who knows what that diva was brewing up? It was definitely no good, he decided.

"Momo? That's your name right?" The mighty captain asked Momo as he came up behind the sophomore. Momo turned around in surprise.

"Bu-buchou! Yes..! It's Momoshiro!" He stammered as if in awe of the captain of Hyotei Gakuen tennis club.

"Well.. Momishiro.."

"MomOshiro, buchou."

"Riiiiight. Listen Momosharu, ore- sama has great plans for you."

* * *

Momoshiro took another look at the sight in front of him, and shook his head slightly, as if unwilling to believe it's true. But the sight was still there. It was real.

There, in front of him, shining in all its glory and overbearing beauty, was a huge yacht. It was regal and awe- inspiring in its entirety. The paint was white and gleaming, and boasts the name, "Ore- sama" with matching imprints of red roses surrounding it. Momo knew that he should be impressed. That he should be probably be salivating and turning green with envy at the sight of the yacht. But in all honesty, he was desperately stopping himself to gag.

And then as if from a bizarre dream, Atobe Keigo himself came strolling in to view, with the sun shining directly behind him, giving him a somewhat ethereal aura. With him were three maids and a butler. One maid was holding what seems to be a glass of orange juice adorned with a slice of an orange; another was holding out an umbrella, shielding Atobe from the rays of the morning sun and the last was holding a towel in her hands. Now there's a prima donna.

Flashing him a rather wicked smile, his buchou swept one arm around him and said, "Welcome to Ore-sama. Bask in its beauty that is very much similar to whom it was named after!"

Really. He said that as if he expected Momoshiro to drop on all fours and worship him and his yacht for the rest of time. But Momo being Momo, decided to humor him.

"Woooow… Buchou! What a nice yacht!" Momo said in his most awe struck voice while trying to put stars in his eyes. Atobe-buchou didn't look to happy at what Momo said.

"Nice? That's all you can say about Ore-sama?"

"Uh… Actually, I meant… What a very nice yacht!" Momo said in his super happy voice. Atobe-buchou painstakingly looked at him from head to toe before deciding that 'very nice' was an okay adjective for his Ore-sama.

"Very well, let's get in. Ore-sama has a proposition to tell you."

"A proposition? And which Ore- sama are we talking about?" Momo asked curiously as he comes up behind his buchou, who was currently making his way inside the yacht.

"Well, duh. The original ore- sama, of course. Which is to say it is I, Ore- sama who wants to discuss your future with you."

"Oh! Ah.. Erhm.. But why?" Momo asked more to himself than to his captain. This really perplexed him. Atobe-buchou didn't meddle with his teammates' lives. He was just there to guide them and instruct them in tennis. Why the sudden interest in his future?

"Hmm. I see that you had the potential to be the next ore-sama, that's why." Atobe-buchou answered Momo as they reached the deck. Momoshiro took a step back. He was shocked beyond belief! He had the potential to be the next ore-sama? Surely he did not show signs of obsession with roses! And he did not feel the need or wanted a Kabaji!

"Now, now, Momo. Why are you looking so pale?" Atobe-buchou asked him in a slightly confused tone as he sat down at the prepared table in the deck. He snapped his finger once and Maid number 1 offered a drink to him. He demurely took a sip of his orange juice as he appraised the white as chalk Momoshiro. The said sophomore opened and closed his mouth as if forcing himself to spit out words. Ore-sama took pity on the poor boy.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll tell what I have in mind?" He asked as nicely as he could. He clicked his fingers together to get maid number 3's attention. He cocked his head to the still stricken Momo and the girl understood.

The maid made her way towards Momoshiro, grabbed his arm and gently led him to a chair. Atobe patted Momo's hand to get his attention. The sophomore's head shot up.

"But… But… Buchou! I don't like roses!" He blurted out so suddenly. Ore-sama's brows rose.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I can be like you buchou! I mean, I don't like having Kabaji as a shadow!" And then as if on cue, Kabaji turned up and made his way behind Atobe's chair. Ore-sama narrowed his eyes.

"That's good to hear Momo, as I don't like sharing Kabaji with anyone."

"And… and I don't think I can refer to myself as ore-sama, buchou!" Momo protested again as his eyes took on a desperate plea for help. Atobe's possessiveness of Kabaji didn't even register in his panicked mind. All Momo could think of was that he can't possibly be turning into an… an.. an Ore-sama!

"Well, it is not imperative so, I think that's fine." Atobe said clearly clueless as what to Momo was thinking ploughed on ahead. He clicked his fingers once again, and this time maid number 2 came beside him and waited patiently for his order.

"Bring in the food for our guest." The maid nodded and went. Momo, he noticed was mumbling to himself. Ore-sama sighed.

"Momo, I want you to be Hyotei's Foundation."

"Huh?" Momoshiro asked confused.

"Be the Foundation of Hyotei."

"What?" Momo can't be hearing right. Foundation of Hyotei? What the hell is that!

"Be Hyotei's strength and inspiration, Momo. Be a shining beacon of light for your comrades. Lead them to the nationals. Be the next ore-sama!" Oh. Oh. Oooohhh… Buchou was talking about being the next captain! He wasn't talking about being literally the next him! So silly of Momo!

But still! The next captain? Momo hadn't given any thought about leading any team. Much less a club consisting of 200 members! And besides… He heard of this somewhere… This speech was somewhat familiar… And Foundation of Hyotei rings a bell…

"So Momo, what do you think? Will you be the next ore-sama?" Atobe-buchou asked him in a slightly hopeful voice. Momo laid back on his chair as he brought a hand to his chin for effect.

"I'll think about it, buchou."

"I want an answer now, Momo."

"But, I don't think I can answer right now…" Momo replied haltingly. Ore-sama was getting impatient. He had a hard time thinking of the next ore-sama and this Momo had the guts to make him wait for a decision! Can't he see that this offer was a once in a lifetime thing! It's not as if ore-sama goes around picking random people to be the next him!

"You know, Momo, a lot of people will give their arms to be the next Foundation of Hyotei! I am a bit insulted that you are not happy with this!" Ore- sama exclaimed loudly, with Kabaji nodding behind him.

At this point onwards, Momo had started to sweat terribly. When had been the air conditioner turned off? Or was it only him! Maybe Ore- sama had put something in his drink? No. He wouldn't do that. He wants Momo to become the next foundation of Hyotei after all…

"Buchou, I really didn't mean to offend you…"

But Ore- sama was not keen on making this discussion long. He knew what he wanted, and ore-sama gets what he wants. All the time. This Momo will not hinder him from one- upping Tezuka Kunimitsu, his rival since they were little and in ore- sama's case, precious! So maybe it was time he played dirty with him.

"But you did offend me, Momo."

"I really didn't mean it, buchou… I'm really…"

"…Are you really and truly sorry?"

"Wha? Of course! I meant every single word!"

"Okay.. then that's settled. Why Momo, would you care for some hamburgers?"

"Thanks, bu--- A WHAT?"

"A hamburger. I believe I imported hamburgers from America. I hear it's very.. tasty. And delicious… Imagine it hot. Fresh from the oven with lots of ketchup and lettuce and tomato…"

Ore- sama went on and on, describing a hamburger and everything good Momo can only imagine. By the time ore- sama had finished his speech, Momo was practically drooling and salivating.

"So.. would you like one?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Ore- sama snapped his fingers twice and maid number 3 left the room. A few moments later, she emerged from the pantry carrying a silver platter. Momo watched every single move with a hawk's eye, as if watching an important tennis match. His eyes followed Maid number 3 as she walked between him and ore- sama and placed the silver platter there and even gasping with celebration as she lifted the lid.

There it was. Momoshiro's pride and joy (aside from tennis, of course. And his bike, as well.), all 6 inches high and as wide as a plate, the hamburger Ore- sama had been describing.

Momoshiro reverently held out a shaking hand to get that burger and place it in his waiting mouth when..

_**SMACK!**_

"Oww!" Momoshiro groaned loudly, and hugged his aching hand to his chest. Kabaji just slapped his hand away, and Momo wasn't sure if he purposely smacked him hard, or it was just a normal smack for Kabaji. Uhm… well, judging by Kabaji's hand, looks like the answer could be either or both two.

"Before you eat that, Momo, lets wrap up our conversation now shall we?" Ore- sama asked with a strange glint in his eye.

Momo stalled. Oh no! The diva had tempted me! He looked around helplessly, wishing hard that there was somebody who could help him. But there was none, and if things were bad enough, that darned perfect hamburger was just there, waiting to be eaten by him!

"Well, Momoshiro? Would you be the Foundation of Hyotei?"

A second passed, then ten. A little more, and the silence had stretched to a full minute. The clock ticked loudly in Momo's ears and he sees noting but the hamburger in front of him.

_I have to be strong. Strong. That is JUST a hamburger._

"Oh well. Looks like you don't want the hamburger. Kabaji? Throw the thing away." Momoshiro's eyes widened in shock. Atobe-buchou wouldn't do that to a harmless hamburger now, would he?

"But… Buchou!"

"Hmmm…?" Ore-sama asked Momo in his barely suppressed victorious voice.

"Uhm… Fine! Don't throw the burger away…"

"And so? Will you be the Foundation of Hyotei?" Momo's sweat trickled down his nose, gulped the invisible thing blocking his throat and looked at the burger in front of him. Seconds ticked by…

_Cool it Momo, it's just a burger. Just. A. Burger._

Ore- sama picked up the platter and waved it in front of Momo's pale face. The aroma quickly wafted through his nose.

"Momo... I'm waiting for your answer…" Ore- sama said in a sing-song voice.

_Must think of molds! Must think of mold- infested burger! Must think of… Gakuto in his pink polka-dotted underwear!_

"Oh well. This is taking too much of my precious time! I should be out working on my tan… sigh. Kabaji, you know what to do."

"Usu!" Kabaji grunted, and reached for the hamburger. He picked it up and aimed for the trashcan.

_Mc Donalds have those. I can replace it with fifteen quarter pounders… _Momo thought desperately, but when Kabaji had finally reached the trash can, he screamed.

"WAIT! Fine, fine! I'll do it! I'll be the Foundation of Hyotei!"

Ore-sama's eyes lit up with Momo's decision. He nodded to Maid number 2 who bowed down and went to fetch something. Even Kabaji was also looking quite happy with the results of ore-sama's painstaking labor.

Needless to say, Ore-sama and Kabaji were in cloud nine at the moment. Ore-sama because he could practically taste his victory over his eternal rival Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kabaji… well, let's just say that he's happy too for his buchou. As they were basking in the glory of the moment, they almost did not see Momo making a grab for the burger… But with ore-sama's quick eye and reflexes…

_**SMACK!**_

"OWW! What the hell is that about buchou!" Momo asked as his eyes watered in pain. That's the second time today! Momo didn't think he can endure another parting with the hamburger.

"Momosharu! You're destroying the moment! Wait till we have our toast!"

"But I already said I'll be the Foundation of Hyotei! That means I can eat my hamburger right?"

"No. we have to toast first! This will be the best ending of my appointment to you." Momo's patience was really stretched to its limit. Really. Good thing that maid number 3 had finally made its appearance with two champagne flutes and said bottle.

"Let's make the toast." Ore-sama said in his most regal voice as he raised his glass. Momo raised his glass as well while trying not to look too sulky.

"For the next Foundation of Hyotei." They clicked glasses and the pact was made. Momo looked at his buchou cagily.

"May I eat the burger now buchou?" Ore-sama smiled at him that made his skin crawl.

"Yes, you may, Momo." This time Momo finally bit into the burger and his eyes watered again. Not in pain but in happiness. It was really as delicious as Atobe-buchou said it to be! He was so preoccupied with eating his precious burger that he almost missed ore-sama's declaration to Kabaji.

"He better wipe that Pillar of Seigaku down or else I'm never going to face Tezuka again…"

Something's not right with that statement… Pillar of Seigaku. He was sure he heard that from someone. Actually, his best friend had just told him about it…

_**SMACK!**_

"Eh? Momosharu? Is there any problem?" Ore- sama inquired, looking oddly at him. Well, who wouldn't be? He just smacked his forehead with a resounding force.

"None buchou. None at all." Momo replied rather shakily. How could he have been so stupid! He knew there was something vaguely sinister about the whole Foundation of Hyotei kind of thing, but it didn't register to him that his buchou was actually building him up as a rival towards Seigaku's new genius…

Echizen Ryoma.

His best friend.

t.b.c

* * *

A/N:

Aki Rei: Well, that's that!

ice krystahl- Yeah, I really hope you like it! Now… lets get back to my previous question.. Is Momo- chan a star? And the answer is (drumroll) … YES!

Next question, is Ore- sama precious? Now, now, we all know the answer to that!

Aki Rei- Ooookay! That's enough! Well, we like to thank these precious people:

katariun- Atobe is precious, ne!

akari-hayashi- YAY! YOU LOVE MOMO! YAY! ICE LOVES YOU TOO!

Kloudy Reignfall- Well, we also think that the POT readership doesn't seem keen on giving reviews. But hey, we did found some really good ones that had plenty of reviews. Thanks for liking it! We really hope you like this one, too!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** _The Pillar and The Foundation_

**Author/s:** _Woohoo! A collaboration from Aki Rei and ice krystahl! And it's our first Prince of Tennis fic too!_

**Warning:** _This is Y-A-O-I._

**Pairings:** MomoRyo, could be Golden Pair, and whatever struck our fancy.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Momo shook his head for the nth time that day. He'd woken up in cold sweat this morning from a horrible nightmare. He dreamt that he was in Ore-sama the yacht and that Ore-sama the person had blackmailed him about being the eternal rival of the Pillar of Seigaku. But of course, the nightmare had begun when Kabaji started eating his hamburger.

And here he was hoping that if he shook his head hard enough, he'd forget all about yesterday's events and nightmare. But as far as he can tell, it was not helping. Not even one, tiny bit.

Momo sighed. But he had to admit that not all of yesterday's events were bad. First of all, he was flattered beyond belief at the knowledge of Atobe-buchou acknowledging his potential. Even if the guy was a mega diva, he was still one of the best tennis players around.

Secondly, even if he denied that he liked the idea of being the next Hyotei captain; deep inside he was rather happy. Who wouldn't be? Not all were given a chance to lead a team. It's a privilege. It's an acknowledgement of your prowess. Therefore, Momo was extremely happy about the news. But he had tried to downplay it by saying he needed the time to decide.

But then Atobe-buchou decided to be difficult. He wanted the decision to be made right away and then added some bull about being the damned Foundation of Hyotei.

Momo stamped his foot as he stopped walking. He should've sensed it then. The whole Foundation thingie was suspicious in itself. He should've put his foot down and said no right away. But damn! Why the hell did Atobe-buchou had to know his weakness! If only that delicious burger wasn't around then he wouldn't be persuaded so easily and he might have realized that the Pillar of Seigaku was, in fact, his best friend Echizen Ryoma.

Momo then scratched his head hard as he released some frustration. He was on his way to meet said best friend at their usual hang out place. He was so not looking forward to this meeting. Because today was the day he decided to tell Echizen about being the next 'Foundation of Hyotei'. And that being that damned Foundation meant having to follow certain rules posed by Atobe-buchou.

After Atobe-buchou had conned him into being the 'Foundation of Hyotei', ore-sama had proceeded to lecture Momo about the dos and don'ts of being the next ore-sama. First and foremost was that he should not be fraternizing with the 'Pillar of Seigaku'. Secondly, but almost as important as the first, was that Momo should treat the other as his eternal rival. Meaning, taunts as often as possible and showing off in Echizen's presence to arouse feelings of jealousy and such. Thirdly, well Ore-sama can't think of anything else at the moment, so he just settled with Momo having to do everything ore-sama tells him.

_Grrr... For sure, Echizen would be steaming mad_. Momo thought to himself as he counted down the 'rules of being the next ore-sama'. Momo sighed to himself as he shook his head. This would be the nth time that Momo had let him down. First he had to bail about being together in Seigaku. Then there was the numerous times he had arrived late for their meetings. And then this one! He wouldn't be surprised if Echizen gets physical with him now. I mean, his trademark I'm-a-super-rookie-tennis-player-so-don't-mess-around-with-me glare wouldn't be enough for this mess!

Momo sighed as he finally reached the burger joint. Now all he had to do was to face Echizen inside and then start retelling the whole gory story starting with Ore-sama the yacht. With a heavy heart and heavy feet he opened the door to the burger joint when…

**BAAAM!**

"NYA! Gomen, I wasn't looking." Momo, who was knocked over, looked up to the source of the voice with his nose flared up. He was so not in the mood for this!

"Why don't you…" He started to say heatedly but stopped altogether when he saw who he was talking to. A boy with red, flipped hair, vibrant blue eyes and an apologetic smile was looking down on him, one hand outstretched ready to help him stand.

Without finishing his statement, Momo took the offered hand and was about to open his mouth again and say that it's fine and all that blah, when the other boy looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I got to go. Bye, nya!" Momo could only blink as the guy zoomed past him yelling out a name that sounded like 'Oishi'. He stood there blinking stupidly at his hand, his hand that had been touched by that boy, and looking so dazed.

"Momo-senpai. You look like you've seen a ghost." A bored voice called out to him. And even though Momo was still shocked, he snapped at Echizen in auto pilot mode.

"I am not!" He scanned the tables to look where Echizen had been sitting. He noticed that a few customers were snickering at him. Momo felt his face go warm. Finding the brat, he stalked forward and scowled.

"That was mean! The whole place heard you." Momo said as he sat down opposite Echizen. The brat just smirked.

"That's punishment for being late. Again." Echizen stressed the word 'again' for Momo's benefit. Momo's pout was replaced by an apologetic grin.

"Hey, you know me. I can't resist making you wait."

"Haha."

"Tell you what, I'll pay for the food you ate and for the food you'll order again." Echizen looked at him skeptically.

"You mean, you have money?" Momo snorted. Whenever Ryoma and he ate out they always do it dutch. And just because of that, the brat assumed he had no money! How rude!

"Am I hearing right? Ryoma-sama had just cracked a joke! Where is the world coming to?" Momo said in his high pitched, girly voice. He was about to laugh at his heart's content when Echizen looked down his nose at him and smirked. Momo paled. He's got the feeling that Echizen's up to no good.

And just about he was to say sorry for the last statement he made, Ryoma stood up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Why don't we order now, Momo-senpai?" Momo could only follow Echizen to the cashier as he remembered how his best friend hated to be called 'Ryoma-sama'.

* * *

Ryoma didn't know what came over him awhile ago. He was so sure that he was going to combust at the sight of Momo-senpai making googly eyes at Kikumaru-senpai. He usually didn't mind. Momo-senpai was like that. He was really quick to appreciate a person. So Ryoma didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of it.

He sighed as he tried to block out Momo-senpai's babbles about some non-sense on his buchou. Normally, Ryoma would be amused at such stories of Momo's buchou, because they were really hilarious that they almost always drive him to the point of laughing while rolling on the ground. But today, he was distracted.

He let Momo babble on and on, while he tried his best to appear listening. His companion didn't seem to notice as he was quite satisfied with the nods and quick yeses Ryoma gave him. When he was sure that Momo-senpai was preoccupied with retelling a gory story about being conned by his buchou to do something terribly horrible, he reflected about why he felt that way earlier.

First of all, he never felt jealousy. For nobody. Not once. And not ever. So he was not, in anyway whatsoever, jealous of that speck of attention Momo-senpai gave to Kikumaru-senpai.

But he did feel something. Definitely not jealousy. It was more like… Irritation or resentment. He and Momo-senpai were best friends. They study in different schools. It was not easy to spend time together as they have school work and tennis practice. Meetings such as this one, happens rarely and Ryoma would like to think that each and every meeting was special. So that's it. He just felt irritated at the fact that Momo-senpai didn't dedicate this day as the 'Ryoma-hour'.

Feeling quite proud of himself for figuring out his feelings, Ryoma calmed down and smirked to himself. Really, why again did he trouble himself with nonsensical things! He was about to pick up a french fry when Momo's latest question shook him from his reverie. It was not a yes or no question that he can answer automatically.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked with a frown.

"I said, the guy I collided with earlier, do you know him?" Momo asked him again. Eagerly. Ryoma frowned. The feeling he felt earlier was at him again.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just realized that he was wearing a Seigaku uniform. So? Do you know him?" Ryoma looked at Momo-senpai's overly eager face. He wanted to lie and tell him that no, he didn't know Kikumaru-senpai.

But Ryoma's pride spoke up. He had never lied. And he did not intend to start lying. More so to an honest and open face like that. And so Ryoma took the brim of his hat further down to cover his eyes before answering.

"He's a senpai from the tennis club." He mumbled so low that he had entertained the idea that Momo-senpai didn't hear him. But a shriek in his ear, told him otherwise.

"What! Really! Damn, I really should've gone to Seigaku then!" Momo-senpai whined at Ryoma's ear so loud, he was afraid that his eardrums had shattered. The freshman's face turned red as his irritation level upped one notch.

"So what's his name?" Momo asked again, his eyes all sparkly. Ryoma raised a brow at this. Why was Momo-senpai looking like a high school girl having her first crush! Ryoma's sadistic side kicked in.

"Eh...? I forgot." He said as he hid a smirk. Momo-senpai clapped his back.

"You brat! He's your senpai! You should know!" Ryoma sighed dramatically.

"Hmmm..." Ryoma put a hand to his chin to add the effect of deep thinking. Momo-senpai was behind him looking so hopeful and excited as he fisted his hands and nodded up and down enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Hmmm..."

"Yes?" Momo-senpai leaned in further.

"I really don't remember. Sorry." Ryoma finally said as he released his hold on his chin and shrugged. Momo-senpai suddenly caught him in a headlock, knocked his hat off and ruffled his hair.

"You brat! Stop teasing me!" Momo-senpai said that with a voice that sounds a tad irritated but more so amused than anything. Ryoma smiled. This was how their meetings should be. Momo's attention should be solely his.

Ryoma didn't realize until much later that he was acting, or thinking for that matter, selfishly.

* * *

Momo was slightly worried about Echizen. After they ordered their food and sat down at a booth, Echizen immediately spaced out. And his face seemed more blank than normal. Being an excellent Echizen reader, Momo realized that something was bothering his friend.

He tried his best to cheer him up by over exaggerating some details about yesterday's events. He knew that stories about Atobe-buchou keep Echizen entertained and amused. But today, he didn't seem to digest a thing he said. Echizen just nodded at him when he told him that Atobe-buchou got together with Kabaji. Momo grew more worried when Echizen said yes to his question about Kabaji and Atobe-buchou looking good together as a couple.

He decided that telling Echizen about him being the Foundation of Hyotei had to wait. He can't burden his friend any further by adding more worries to his shoulder. Momo sighed as he paused in his babble and thought of something else to babble on. Then he suddenly remembered the guy he collided with. Momo started to feel interested all over again at the mystery guy. He thought back and realized that the guy was wearing a Seigaku uniform.

He asked Echizen if he knew the mystery guy, hoping that Ryoma wouldn't just nod or say yes or no. And Momo would be relieved if Echizen would snap out of his reverie. When he finally asked, Echizen's eyes focused on him as if he finally realized that Momo was talking.

Momo sent a brief prayer of thanks at that. He'd have to confront Echizen if the little brat goes staring into space again. The brat must've been revived because next thing he knew he was being teased.

"You brat! Stop teasing me!" Momo said as he happily ruffled his friend's hair. He was glad to find Ryoma suppressing his laughter while trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go, Momo-senpai!" He grumbled half heartedly. Momo let him go and gave him a cheeky grin. Echizen just glared right back. Momo cheered inwardly. Now that's the Echizen he knew!

"So? You were telling me that your buchou brought you to his yacht yesterday… So what did you do?" Echizen suddenly asked Momo out of the blue. Momo raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. Echizen was listening! The guy was multitasking!

Momo thought before answering. Should he say to Ryoma that Atobe-buchou had just pitted him to be his rival? Would Echizen take the news okay? And since Momo was feeling like a coward at the moment, he decided to tell Echizen about being the Foundation of Hyotei some other time.

"Oh that. Atobe-buchou just wanted to show off his Ore-sama."

"So? How was 'Ore-sama'?" Echizen asked him somewhat curious. Momo scratched his head.

"Uh. Ore-sama was okay. I just think that it might be over decorated. Uhm, just a bit."

"Over decorated?" Echizen asked skeptically.

"Well, is it normal to border the name Ore-sama with fresh roses?" Momo asked somewhat seriously. Echizen snorted the ponta he was drinking and then coughed up.

"Fresh roses?" He exclaimed incredously.

"Whew... That's a relief. I seriously thought I was the only one who thought it was uhm, abnormal." Momo said carefully as he looked around. You never know when a Hyotei student comes around. It'll be dangerous if Atobe-buchou caught wind of him making fun of his style.

"Why'd you say that?"

"I think Kabaji fancies the roses too…" Momo whispered to Echizen's ear as he leaned forward.

"Heh."

"Yeah, I know. Some characters on my team right?" Momo shook his head melodramatically. Then he saw Echizen's unfinished burger.

"Hey! Don't waste the food! I brought it for you, so eat up!"

"But I'm full, Momo-senpai."

"I bought you that, you eat…" Momo stopped his litany when a shadow fell upon the table.

"What are you doing, eh? Momosharu?" Momo snapped his head to look up to the owner of the voice. He didn't need to see the face to know that it was their Atobe-buchou. With Kabaji behind him.

"Bu-buchou!"

* * *

Atobe Keigo stood in his full Hyotei uniform splendor, grinning menacingly at his **own** foundation, Momosharu and his apparent friend, Ryoma Echizen. Why is Momosharu commiserating with the enemy! Had he not told him specifically that his role was to beat Seigaku's pillar and Tezuka's handpick, Ryoma Echizen? This baffled ore-sama to no end. Normally, when ore- sama says something, everyone will listen. That's why he liked Kabaji so much. Speaking of which, behind him stood Kabaji, cracking his knuckles for effect.

Momo paled visibly and gulped.

"Momosharu, I thought you and I had reached an understanding? Hmm?" Ore- sama asked, reaching out a pale hand to twirl around Momo's hair.

"W- Well.. buchou.. you see, I was hungry… b-burgers…" Momo sputtered violently.

"Yes, hamburgers. That reminds me of a certain incident that involved hamburgers, too. In fact, it was this big hamburger from America." Ore- sama said again, subtly pulling Momo's hair in his fingers.

"R-really, buchou? A- America! That's r-really faaar!"

"I know. By the way, Momosharu. You haven't introduced me to your little friend yet." He gave another strong but subtle pull at Momo's hair. Just a bit more and he'd pull Momo's hair from the roots.

Hmmp. Ore- sama knew that it was so not his style to harass people, but Momosharu was an exception! If he were to be the next ore- sama then he should train him until he could pass as one!

Ryoma Echizen was just sitting there, watching intently at his hands. Ore- sama wondered idly why, but then he remembered that his hands has a star quality on it's own. Of course, anyone would be dazzled at his hands.

"Atobe- san, kindly release Momo_shiro_-senpai's hair."

Ryoma's words cut his train of thought, and their table fell into utter silence. It took Ore- sama a few seconds to digest his words before he could react.

"Release—"Atobe instinctively pulled harder at Momo's hair, who yelped even louder. The fact that this Echizen, a first year nonetheless, could talk to him like that, had hit him hard in the face.

"-_And who in blazes do you think you are, giving orders to ore- sama!_"

"Bu-buchou! I'm sure Echizen doesn't mean it that way! Please calm down!"

"Shhh Momosharu! Ore- sama would not be talked to like this!" Atobe hissed at him, pulling even harder at his hair now. Momo's eyes started to water in pain at this point.

"Mada mada da ne."

"Echizen!" Momo yelled reproachfully, wishing he could kick him right now. He was afraid of where this conversation was going. He hadn't had the time to tell Echizen about him becoming the Foundation of Hyotei, and that he wasn't supposed to talk to him at all! That **and** the fact Atobe have a strong grip. A really strong grip! If Echizen didn't stop, he'll have to walk around with a bald spot. And at age 14 too! However, Echizen looked as though he was in no condition to back down.

"And just out of curiosity, Atobe- san, who is this Momosharu?"

A gulf of silence stretched unto to the table once again.

"What?" Ore- sama's voice came out deadly.

"I said, who is this Momosharu you keep on talking to?"

"ECHIZEN! Shut it!" Momo yelled again. Atobe pulled harder. He felt a couple of hair break from his scalp.

"Are you implying that I, Ore-sama, of brilliant and dazzling prowess, do not know his own prodigy's name!"

"But… you don't really know…"

"Hah! You, Echizen Ryoma, have no idea of who you are talking to!"

"But I could say the same to you…"

"ECHIZEN! FOR THE LOVE OF TENNIS AND MY HAIR-" Momo interjected tearfully.

"You have a lot of nerve, insulting Ore- sama this way! Surely, you are merely jealous of my Godly beauty. I'll have you know that my prodigy's name is Momosharu Takeshi. A second year student at Hyotei. The _foundation_ of Hyotei! The next Ore-sama! Ne, Kabaji?"

Silence yet again, except for Kabaji's loud "Usu!"

This time, it was Echizen who was taken aback. He looked back and forth from Atobe's gloating face and Momo's tear- streaked but guilty face.

"It's Momoshiro, Atobe- san." He said carefully, and stood up to go.

"Echizen, wait, let me explain!" Momo said, but he was too late.

Echizen was out the door.

t.b.c

**

* * *

**

**Aki Rei: **Sorry for the late update everyone! It would have been out long ago if only Ice-chan had been doing her part! -glares-

**Ice Krystahl**: Ehehe… I don't know what you're talking about! –whistles innocently-

**Aki Rei and Ice Krystahl**: Anyhoo, we hope that you still enjoy reading this! And we would like it veryt much if we hear from you! A big thanks and a bear hug to the following people:

**kataruin**: Yeah! We talked to Momo about his problem too, but he wasn't listening to us! Hehehe… but don't you think he's just so lovable?

**Strawberries**: Yay, we're so glad you liked it! Hope you like this chap!

**Kloudy Reignfall**: Echizen appears! And so does Eiji-Oishi! And don't worry, as long as you read it, no matter how late, you still make us happy! Hope you enjoy this chap as well!

**Satoshi-ice**: it matters a lot to us that you think we portray Momo well, and about ore-sama's conversations… We have a lot of fun writing them too!

**Ashly**: and so Ryoma appears! Hehehe… hope you liked his grand entrance!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryoma didn't know why yesterday's events bothered him to the extent that he can't even focus on tennis practice. Usually, scuffles with Momo-senpai never affected his concentration. Even if they had a misunderstanding, Ryoma would just opt to shelve that worry at the back of his mind while he played his game. Only after the game would he bother to think of what he should do to make it up with Momo-senpai.

Ryoma sighed as he pulled his cap down low on his brow to hide his tired eyes from his senpais. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention – may it be from a fussy Oishi-senpai, an overly nosy Kikumaru-senpai or a gossipmonger Fuji-senpai. Ryoma didn't think he can handle any of them right now.

The pillar of Seigaku crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the gates of the tennis court. He knew he shouldn't worry about personal matters at club activities but he just can't bring himself to be enthusiastic about tennis practice when he was this troubled. Ryoma can't help but be consumed by these confusing feelings - and he really wanted to sort this out as quickly as possible so that he can go back to being his normal, tennis-happy self. So he drew his brows together and reflected – to hell with being productive at club activities!

First off he really didn't know why he was so mad at that Atobe Keigo. All he knew was that he was pissed off at Atobe for having mispronounced Momo-senpai's name. He didn't even know why that was. He knew that he should've been amused at that but he just wasn't. In fact, every time he heard Atobe calling his best friend 'Momosharu' he was practically stopping himself to slap Atobe silly.

Secondly, he was so angry at the fact that Momo-senpai hid something from him. Weren't they supposed to be best friends? And weren't best friends supposed to tell each other secrets and stuff? It really stunned Ryoma to hear that Momo-senpai had been picked as the Foundation of Hyotei. It was a big moment in his best friend's life he knew. Because when Tezuka-buchou singled him out, he felt like he had achieved something and that made him want to celebrate with Momo-senpai. He would've expected Momo-senpai to share his glory with him as well. But alas, that was not the case.

Thirdly, he was confused as to why he was still protective of Momo-senpai when that Atobe Keigo started pulling his hair for stress relief. After knowing that Momo-senpai had hid something from him, Ryoma surmised that he should have felt vengeance right then. He should've felt satisfaction that Momo-senpai was being hurt as he did him. But no, he was ticked off at the fact that Atobe walks all over his best friend like that. He didn't even think of getting his payback.

And lastly, he realized this just now, that what hurt him the most during that encounter was the fact that Momo-senpai had agreed to being his rival. And that he had probably agreed to severe friendly ties with him. He knew that Momo-senpai was doing this albeit a little reluctantly what with Atobe ordering him to do so. But Ryoma, reasoned to himself, if he was in his best friend's shoes, he would've turned down being the Foundation of Hyotei, if that would mean that they wouldn't be able to hang out like they used to.

Ryoma sighed to himself yet again as he dropped his hands to his sides. He would have to talk with Momo-senpai. If he didn't, he wouldn't be placated. He wouldn't be able to think of anything else. He wanted to confirm things between them. Like if they were still friends…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ryoma almost lost his balance from his surprise. He righted himself from where he was leaning on and looked at the owner of the voice. Fuji-senpai.

"Hn." Ryoma answered distractedly. Fuji-senpai just gave him a small smile as he settled himself beside Ryoma.

"I heard that you met up yesterday with your best friend. Momoshiro from Hyotei right?" Ryoma looked at Fuji-senpai with narrowed eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"Eiji told me. He's worried about you. He told me that you practically let him win the match." Fuji-senpai said this seriously. Ryoma thought he could see a sparkle of blue peek from his closed eyes.

"Just not in the mood." He mumbled. This time Fuji-senpai fully opened his eyes and studied him.

"You were fine yesterday. Up until you left that burger joint…"

"Don't tell me Eiji-senpai ratted on me again." Their resident genius closed his eyes once again and smiled serenely.

"No. Taka-san did. He said you passed their sushi store and you were looking like a zombie. You didn't even acknowledge him when he greeted you." Ryoma knew he was caught. He sighed deeply. He knew that sooner or later Fuji-senpai will know, so re relented.

"You see, I found out that Momo-senpai had been appointed as the foundation of Hyotei and that we're rivals now…"

"Momoshiro told you that?" Ryoma snarled to no one in particular.

"No. I had to find out from his captain who just appeared suddenly at our table."

"And he told you all about being rivals with Momoshiro?" Ryoma nodded.

"Well he really didn't say it aloud but his actions say it otherwise. He was so angry at Momo-senpai for spending time with me."

"And what did Momoshiro say?" Fuji prompted Ryoma. Ryoma was suddenly glad that he opted to speak with Fuji-senpai. Talking about his problems aloud let him sort out his thoughts.

"I don't know. I didn't let him explain. I just left." Ryoma said as he knitted his eyebrows together. Fuji-senpai puts a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Echizen, why don't you try talking with Momoshiro first? I'm sure he wouldn't let your friendship go down the drain like that. Being rivals in tennis doesn't necessarily mean giving up what you got." Ryoma looked at Fuji-senpai with anxiety in his eyes. It was if Ryoma was asking Fuji-senpai for reassurance.

"Talk with him Echizen." Fuji-senpai firmly told him as he gave a little pat on Ryoma's shoulder. The pillar of Seigaku nodded at that. Fuji-senpai gave him one last smile before walking off to find Inui-senpai.

Ryoma walked to the center of the court as he heard Oishi-senpai asked them to assemble. He thought to himself that what Fuji-senpai told him was a sound advice. After all, Momo-senpai looked all guilty when he left him and he remembered just now that his best friend was telling him about disclosing something upon their meeting. Maybe that Atobe Keigo just beat him into spilling the beans?

Feeling better than he did earlier, Ryoma took his place in front of Kaidoh-senpai in the line assembled. He had made up his mind to call Momo-senpai later to settle things between them.

"As you all know the matches in our prefecture are up coming." Tezuka-buchou started his speech which was met with excited mumbles.

"And to help us prepare for the prefecture tournament, we have decided to hold a joint training camp with that of Hyotei Gakuen." That took Ryoma's attention. A joint training camp with Momo-senpai's school? What good timing! Now he didn't even need to call his best friend up. All he needed to do was to confront him at that time!

"The training camp will be held a day after tomorrow. That's a Saturday and the meeting time is at 7 am sharp. We'll meet at the school gates." Ryoma half heartedly said his goodbyes to the captain and the coach along with the other members of the club. In his mind, Ryoma was starting to write up the speech he was about to tell Momo-senpai at the joint training camp.

* * *

Momoshiro had a bad feeling about this. He had expected that he'll be skinned alive immediately by Atobe-buchou after he had defied his orders of not fraternizing with the pillar of Seigaku. But so far, his buchou had shown him nothing out of the ordinary. 

He still had that practice session with Atobe-buchou. He hadn't been beaten up by Kabaji. His food hadn't been harmed. But Momo thought that the creepiest out of them all was the way his buchou had been smiling up to him. Momo knew that the diva was up to something. And it just couldn't be good news for Momoshiro.

Momo knew that he was in a fix. He felt really bad for the way he had treated Echizen. He could still remember the face Echizen had made when he found out from Atobe-buchou that they were now officially rivals. It made him want to apologize to his best friend and make amends. It was just not his luck that Atobe-buchou still had the grip on his hair. If their buchou hadn't, he would've run after Echizen.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his scalp. It was still stinging a little from Atobe-buchou's pulling. He really wanted to call Echizen right now to talk with him about yesterday but he can't. He didn't want risk being in the wrath of the diva once again. He hadn't received his punishment yet, and he can't imagine its magnitude if he pissed their buchou once again.

If only he had the guts to just spill the news before Atobe-buchou had arrived. Maybe Echizen wouldn't be as miffed as he was right now. Momoshiro really hated the situation he was in. He wasn't used to having fights with Echizen. When they argue about something, they settle it right away. But given the circumstances… Momo just shook his head sadly.

"Hey, what's the problem? Looks like you had just eaten something extremely sour by the way your face is looking." Momoshiro made a face at Gakuto-senpai who had appeared before him, landing from a flip he just made.

"What's the matter? Did you piss the diva off or something? He's not acting like his usual snotty self." Gakuto-senpai commented as he proceeded to act like Atobe. Looking at Momoshiro and then smiling happily.

"Well, you see… You know about my appointment as the Foundation of Hyotei right?" Momo asked seriously. Gakuto-senpai nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! It cracked me up that you are to be the next 'ore-sama'!"

"Hahaha. Scared me to death at first, you know. Almost gave me the heart attack when he said, 'Momosharu, be the next Ore-sama'!" Momo boomed loudly as Gakuto-senpai laughed animatedly.

"Jeez. He could've told me that I was to be next captain or something. Well anyway, since he picked me, Atobe-buchou also ordered me not to be friendly with Seigaku's pillar…" Gakuto-senpai scrunched his brows together as he thought about it. His eyes lit up when he remembered one of Momo's excuses.

"Hey, isn't your best friend that Pillar of Seigaku?" He asked with his brows still drawn together. Momo nodded dejectedly.

"Oh that sucks." Gakuto-senpai said as he pouted for Momo.

"Yeah, big time. And now Echizen's mad at me because he had to find that out from Atobe-buchou!"

"Why didn't you tell him yourself? It could've made a whole lot of difference." Gakuto-senpai told him matter of factly. Momo's shoulders dropped at that.

"Well you see, I was being a coward. I really had it planned to say it to him but at the last minute, I thought, maybe tomorrow will be a better time."

"But then Atobe-buchou showed up and ruined your plan?" Gakuto-senpai continued for Momo who had opted to sit down on one of the bleachers. His bouncy senpai followed him.

"Apart from worrying about Echizen, I have to worry about buchou too! I mean, you know him. He had to 'teach' me a lesson for defying him and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of that punishment!" Momo wailed at Gakuto-senpai. His friend just sighed and sat next to him.

"Look, I think you and that Echizen would be fine. Just call him, apologize and explain and it'll all be better."

"But…"

"And as for our buchou, well… Let's talk to Yuushi and ask him to help you." Gakuto-senpai finished happily as he slapped Momoshiro on the back. Momo looked at him in disbelief.

"You think Oshitari-senpai can erase Atobe-buchou's sadistic side?" Gakuto-senpai shook his head as his eyes lit up with mischief.

"No. But he can definitely soften the blow the diva will inflict on you!"

"Hahaha. That's a big relief." Momo said as he stood up and rolled his eyes at his senpai. Gakuto just made a face at him. They both stopped in their friendly banter when they noticed Kabaji passing them with Jiroh-senpai slung over his shoulder.

"Atobe-buchou called a meeting, Kabaji?" Gakuto-senpai asked Kabaji who stopped walking and regarded them seriously.

"Usu."

"Do we have to be there too?" Momo asked, or rather whined. Gakuto-senpai just smirked at him.

"Usu."

"Alright! We'll follow you shortly Kabaji!" Gakuto-senpai saluted Kabaji who had resumed walking down the bleachers. They didn't see Atobe-buchou in the tennis court so they assumed that the meeting was to be held in their coach's office.

Moo slumped back down on the bleachers with his face on his hands. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew that whatever buchou had been brewing… It had to do something with this meeting. They only had these meetings in the coach's office when it was of outmost importance, and Momo couldn't think of anything important coming up. Well, apart from the prefectural tournament that is. But Atobe-buchou couldn't be worried about that!

"Hey, Momo! Stop whining already! It couldn't be that bad!" Momo just looked at his Gakuto-senpai, incredulous.

"Yeah right. And I'm the tooth fairy." Gakuto-senpai just gave him a playful glare as he put his hands on his hips.

"You wouldn't want to anger Atobe-buchou further by being late, do you? So come on!" He pulled on Momo's hand and the sophomore grudgingly followed his bouncy senpai.

"I'll talk to Yuushi about this okay? He'll definitely help you." Momo didn't think that it could help his cause a lot, but that he thought that it will be better than nothing.

* * *

Atobe was still simmering with anger at Momosharu. Up until now he can't believe that Momosharu had defied his orders! And this was after explicitly telling him not to do so! He even told him in great detail the reasons why he shouldn't have friendly ties with his rival. And being the good person that ore-sama is, he even disclosed his own personal experience on having a friend as a rival – about its disadvantages, the difficulty he had faced and all that. 

But did Momosharu listen! NO! That damned sophomore had just waited till he got his back turned and ran to that pillar of Seigaku. Well, Momosharu has got to pay. He will not tolerate being played upon and his advice-slash-order being disregarded like that. Oh and yeah? That Echizen Ryoma's indolence towards Ore-sama shall not be overlooked.

Ore-sama had not forgotten the way that Echizen Ryoma looked down on him and how he vainly tried to make him look like a fool! What the hell was he implying? That he did not even know his prodigy's own name! Hmmp. As if that Echizen cold trick him into believing that Momosharu's name is Momoshiro!

But since Ore-sama can't very well punish that Echizen Ryoma, Momosharu would just have to take over. Besides, they were best friends, weren't they? Ore-sama nodded to himself as he settled that matter. Momosharu should be punished twice the intensity since he'll be taking over Echizen's fault as well.

Ore-sama shook awake from his thoughts when he heard the office door open to reveal Kabaji with Jiroh slung on his shoulders, followed by Ohtori and Shishido. Soon after, Oshitari, Gakuto and Momosharu came along with the ever sulky Hiyoshi. Ore-sama nodded at them when they all had sat down. Jiroh was still asleep but that was fine. Kabaji would take notes for him.

"You all know that the prefectural tournament is coming up right?" He asked without further ado. Shishido snorted at this.

"Don't tell me you're worried about it Atobe?" He asked. Ore-sama just raised his brows at him.

"Of course not, but don't you think a little tuning up will hurt?"

"Tuning up?" Oshitari asked him questioningly. Ore-sama sighed.

"Well it seems that Seigaku is worried about it…"

"Huh? But…" Momosharu started to say something in defense of Seigaku but stopped short when he saw Ore-sama looking at him with a murderous glare.

"Well, as I was saying… Seigaku invited us to have a joint training session with them…" Truth was that Seigaku didn't invite them. Ore-sama was actually the one that had planted the idea into Tezuka's head. He'd phoned Tezuka and told him that maybe a joint training session would do good for both their teams because Ore-sama had heard that there were now some fierce competitions out there. A lot of teams had improved greatly, such as the St. Rudolph and Fudomine teams.

After Ore-sama had gone on and on about the improvements of the other teams and how this will be a new experience for them and that this might actually boost their teams' morale before the competition, Tezuka finally succumbed. He had asked if Ore-sama wanted to do the joint training camp. Of course, this was Ore-sama's plan so he agreed.

"And I accepted since, I think this will be good opportunity for us." He finished with a flourish as he looked at his teammates. All of them, minus Momosharu were looking forward to it.

Ore-sama smirked to himself. Well, Momosharu should look forward to it. After all, Ore-sama went to the trouble of making this joint camp possible just so he could teach Momosharu some more about having rivals and how to act around rivals. And then there was the pending punishment he had to give to the sophomore. Ore-sama hadn't thought of one yet, but he knew that the opportunity would arise at the joint camp. He'll worry about that when he got down to it.

"So any objections?" Ore-sama asked daintily to his teammates. No one said anything; they just shook their heads at him.

"Well then, be here this Saturday at 7 am sharp. That's all. Dismissed." Ore-sama waved his hand about. All of them stood up but none was faster than Momosharu. The next ore-sama was already at the door, when the current ore-sama realized that he was not finished with him yet.

"Momosharu! Stay back for a moment. I need to have a word with you." Ore-sama said with a sharp voice. Momosharu's shoulders drooped down as he turned back to Atobe-buchou. Gakuto gave Momo an encouraging smile as he wrapped an arm about Oshitari's.

"Kabaji, wait for me at the door." Atobe called out to Kabaji who had just dumped Jiroh on the floor who appeared to have finally woken up.

"Usu." The moment the door closed behind Kabaji, Ore-sama turned to Momosharu. Momo shrank back on his chair as ore-sama strode to him.

"Momosharu…"

"Yes, Atobe-buchou?" Momo asked in a small voice.

"Do you want the real reason why I agreed to have this joint camp?"

"Uh… No?"

"I don't think so, Momosharu. You know perfectly well, right?"

"Uh…"

"Well since you're hard pressed for answers, I tell it to you now…" Ore-sama took his own chair and slid it right across from Momosharu and sat down so that he could look at his prodigy right in the eye.

"This will be the start of your _real_ training. Do you understand? Everything I say is a rule and I expect you to follow them." Momo fidgeted under the intense glare Atobe-buchou sent him.

"Y-yes, Buchou."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. The first rule: No contact with Echizen Ryoma at all times. Understand?"

"But…" Atobe slammed his hand on the table top, startling Momo.

"No buts." Ore-sama said forcefully as he stared into Momo's eyes. He was challenging his foundation to dare him. The sophomore fidgeted once again before nodding meekly.

"That's the first and only rule for now." Ore-sama continued as he leaned back on his chair and daintily put his hands together on his lap.

"You understand now, Momo?" Momo could only nod once again. It's not as if he can deny their buchou when the diva was looking this murderous at him. Ore-sama studied Momosharu carefully and when satisfied at what he saw, he sighed.

"You may go now, Momosharu." Ore-sama watched Momo go. When the sophomore reached the door and was about to close it behind him, Ore-sama called out one last time.

"You'll find out about your 'special' training and lessons at the joint camp. I hope you don't fail me." Ore-sama saw Momo drop his head and finally closed the door.

Ore-sama leaned back on his chair and sighed. He didn't want to do this to Momosharu but he must. He didn't want his prodigy to experience the same thing he did, once upon a time.

t.b.c

* * *

A/N: yay, finally a chapter done! but yeah, hehehe... still not much going on but we think that on the next chapter we'll start the ball rolling faster! Hope you still like it! 

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya**: Well, ore-sama hasn't got anything definite yet but, hey, we're sure ore-sama will come up with something great! Hahaha.. and dont pull on Momo's hair! Ice-chan will get mad! (she's a bit over protective of Momo!) thanks for the review and hope you like this chap!

**KatrinaKaiba**: Wai! we're glad you find this interesting! thanks!

**ennov**: oh, akirei just loves torturing Momo! hahaha... and yeah, we'll think of the atobe-tezuka!


End file.
